deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Olimar vs The Knight
Description Pikmin vs Hollow Knight, which of these two tiny explorers will come out on top? Will the Knight nail Olimar to the wall? Or will Olimar pick him off? '' Interlude Wiz: Everyone takes pity on the insects. They seem to think that they have the raw end of the deal, but they can do crazy stuff. '''Boomstick: Like Olimar, Hocotate's tiny explorer.' Wiz: And the Knight, the small capturer of souls. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armours and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!' ' Captain Olimar Wiz: Captain Olimar was once just a repairman on an interstellar vacation in his spaceship, the S.S. Dolphin. Boomstick: Until one day he put the ship on autopilot to get a cup of tea and was hit by an asteroid. Great move, Olimar. Wiz: Olimar crash-landed on the planet PNF-404 and was thankfully alright, but his ship wasn't. The ship lost 30 essential pieces, and he had to collect them. Boomstick: But he couldn't do that on his own, on a poisonous planet, with no way of knowing where he is and being only like, 3 centimetres tall. Wiz: Fortunately, he found one of the indigenous creatures there, who he learned to control using a whistle of all things, and forced them to help him. These were the Pikmin. Boomstick: The Pikmin all look pretty stupid, but they are no pushovers. They were able to help Olimar put together his ship, then collect money for Hocotate - his own planet, in case you didn't know - and then solve a famine. ''' Wiz: Olimar can pluck the Pikmin from the ground or get them from Onions, a resting place for them. He uses these Pikmin in a variety of ways, like picking up things like fruit and carrying them somewhere else, attacking or destroying obstructions. The Pikmin all come in a variety of ways. '''Boomstick: The first type of Pikmin is the Red Pikmin, the main type of Pikmin. These are immune to and can control fire, even manipulating the fire for their own benefit. Wiz: The Blue Pikmin are similar, but have an immunity to drowning due to the gills they have. While most other Pikmin would drown, Blue Pikmin can swim and manipulate water. Boomstick: Yellow Pikmin are immune to electricity and can manipulate it, so keep them away from the Blue Pikmin. They can also lift up bomb rocks which, well, explode! They also have big ears, but no-one knows if they can hear better. ''' Wiz: Purple Pikmin have definitely eaten too much. They are the heaviest Pikmin in the games, they weigh over 10x a normal Pikmin! And they can't latch onto enemies to attack, but they have the best attack and can lift over 10x that of a normal Pikmin and can create shockwaves when they land. '''Boomstick: White Pikmin are the fastest diggers in the games and is immune to and can control poisons and other harmful substances, they're also the fastest Pikmin in the games and can see treasure buried completely underground, essentially, they have x-ray vision. Wiz: Rock Pikmin are as light as most Pikmin, but they are the toughest Pikmin around, an attack that would kill a regular Pikmin just forces the Rock Pikmin backwards. They also can't be squashed or impaled, they will just be buried in the ground or forced backwards. Boomstick: Bulbmins are strange types of Pikmin, as they can infect Bulborbs and control them, but Olimar has hinted they can infect other things as well. They're also immune to ALL hazards like fire, water, poison and electricity. ''' Wiz: And finally, Winged Pikmin. These Pikmin aren't as strong as other typed of Pikmin, they can fly over gaps, water and pretty much everything that can kill them. They can even carry Olimar around as a means of flight. These are probably my favourites. '''Boomstick: I thought they looked stupid. Wiz: What? You said that! Boomstick: I just want Mr. Snappy to fly... Wiz: Moving on...Olimar doesn't just have Pikmin around to help him in battle. He also has Upgrades. Boomstick: This is just gonna be another list, isn't it? Wiz: While Olimar could already punch and stun enemies, the Rocket Fist allows him to easily combo opponents, landing devastating hits on them, the Rush Boots allow Olimar to run faster about 1.29x faster, or about the same speed as a White Pikmin at it's full potential. Boomstick: I'll take that as a yes. Wiz: *Sigh* The Scorch Guard makes Olimar immune to fire and heat, similar to the Red Pikmin, the Anti-Electrifier predictably makes him immune to electricity and electrical attacks, like the Yellow Pikmin and Metal Suit Z is a spacesuit for Olimar that makes him tougher, cutting all damage from attacks in half. Boomstick: But Olimar also has Whistle Upgrades -why did I agree to do this?- anyway, the Mega Tweeter more than doubles the whistle's range, while the Pluckaphone plucks Pikmin from the ground while he's whistling and the Dodge Whistle allows the Pikmin to dodge incoming attacks. Wiz: One of Olimar's more dangerous weapons is the Ultra-bitter spray, a purple spray that, when used, turns enemies into stone, stopping them from doing anything. it takes 1 second to set, and a full 10 seconds to wear off. If someone is killed using this, they will fade away. Boomstick: And the Ultra-spicy spray completely beefs up Pikmin. When used, Pikmin will become as fast as a flowered White Pikmin and become mature themselves if they already aren't, they also attack faster and are stronger. Wiz: But there was one other. Olimar has his greatest weapon installed on his ship. The Nova Blaster. Boomstick: So? Wiz: Well, when used, the Nova Blaster sends a beam of light with enough force to destroy stars, keep in mind, Olimar is about the size of an ant. Boomstick: Oh...my...god... Wiz: Yeah... ' ' Boomstick: Uh...Well....Olimar isn't a pushover b-by himself. *coughs* He can, as stated earlier, stun large enemies with a single punch and can survive crash-landing onto a planet from space. ''' Wiz: if we take a close look at this planet, it has a country similar to Australia. If PNF-404 IS a future Earth, that means Olimar was taken out by a meteor and fell over 100 kilometres, or about 62 feet, and landed in an abrupt spot on Earth, and he was fine, not a scratch on him. '''Boomstick: Which is important, seeing as Olimar can't breathe oxygen. Wiz: Right. I don't know what he breaths, but oxygen isn't one of them. In fact, oxygen is POISONOUS to him, if his helmet is removed or destroyed, he's as good as dead. Boomstick: And without his Pikmin, he's in some serious trouble. Still, for being a 4 centimetre tall guy, he's done quite a lot. (Olimar throws a few Pikmin at a Bulborb) ' ' The Knight Wiz: Once upon a time, in the land of Hallownest, there was a being called the Radiance. Boomstick: See, the Radiance ruled over Hallownest, but there was also this one thing called the Pale King, who convinced all the bugs to worship THEM instead. Wiz: Yeah, not many characters in this game have genders, prepare to hear a lot of 'them's and 'their's. Anyway, The Pale King created a palace, but something was happening. Boomstick: The bugs of Hallownest started hearing the whispers of the Radiance, and slowly developed an infection, symptoms including insanity and mindlessness. ' Wiz: The Pale King attempted to contain the virus in three vessels: one of them was the Knight. '''Boomstick: So the Knight journeyed to stop the infection from spreading because as it turns out, the infection was failing to be contained within them. ' Wiz: Throughout the journey, the Knight wields his type of sword, the Nail. While the first Nail the Knight has is rusty and old, they wield the Pure Nail, a deadly weapon that is 'crafted to perfection'. '''Boomstick: But if that doesn't cut it, the Knight has their Nail Arts, which allows them to perform deadly combos. The first Nail Art is the Cyclone Slash, where the Knight quickly spins to attack from all directions. Wiz: The Dash Slash is performed when the Knight dashes forward quickly and thrusts the Nail forwards and the Great Slash is a large slash which absolutely DEVASTATES opponents. Boomstick: A lot of these just sound like thing the Knight can do normally... Wiz: When the Knight attacks an enemy, they gain Soul, Souls allow the Knight to perform Spells. The first spell is Focus, the Focus Spell allows the Knight to heal, but it leaves him vulnerable to attack while doing it. Boomstick: The Vengeful Spirit is a type of fireball that passes through invulnerable parts of enemies to burn them and travels in a straight line, but it doesn't pass through fully protected enemies. ' ' ''' Wiz: The Desolate Dive is an energy shot that fires downwards and can blast through weak structures. The shot also creates shockwaves when they strike the ground, doing additional damage. '''Boomstick: The Howling Wraiths spell sends three long-range bursts of energy around the Knight, there's also upgraded versions of these three spells: the Shade Soul, Descending Dark, and Abyss Shriek. Lot of alliteration. Wiz: Yes...Well, anyway, the Knight also has Abilities they picked up along the way. Some of these include cloaks like the Mothwing Cloak and the Shade Cloak. These cloaks allow the Knight to dash on the ground or through the air, but the Mothwing Cloak cannot dash through attacks, but the Shade Cloak can. Boomstick: The Knight also has the Mantis Claw allowing the Knight to cling and leap off walls, the Monarch Wings give the Knight a double-jump, the Crystal Heart propels the Knight forward at insane speeds and Isma's Tear gives the Knight immunity to acid. ''' Wiz: The Knight also has Charms. The Knight has over...Jesus... '''Boomstick: What is it? Wiz: The Knight can have over 40 charms... Boomstick: HOLY SHI-''' Wiz: Luckily, the Knight can use only 1 at a time. These charms can do a number of things, such as giving him more health, increasing the amount of Souls he gets from attacking, increasing his defense, increasing his attack, hurting enemies if they attack them...I have...no words. '''Boomstick: Well, then I'll talk for you. Some of these charms have weirder effects than even THAT. Being invincible after being hurt comes to mind. Others are dashing more often...'kay...not really sure if that's useful...If close to death, the Knight becomes stronger, keeping the Knight from recoiling after using the Nail...the list goes on. Wiz: But we still haven't finished! There are still ITEMS to talk about. Boomstick: This is gonna drive you mad! Wiz: No...Anyway, most of the Knight's items are pretty useless, like keys and...eggs. However, some of these actually aid the Knight in battle like the Pale Ore, which makes the Nails colder and more damaging and the Mask Shards increases the Knight's defense. Boomstick: But the Knight's greatest weapon isn't a Spell or an Item. It's a Nail. I know, right? 'A Nail? But those are just small swords!' Nope! The Dream Nail, when awoken, allows the Knight to steal essence - essentially energy -, enter dreams and read minds. ' Wiz: This really does get crazier and crazier. In fact, with the Dream Nail comes with the Dreamgate, allowing the Knight to instantly enter and travel through dreams, it essentially acts as a teleporter which warps you to the place the Knight set a Dream Gate. Although, some places lack a connection to dreams, disallowing the use of a Dream Gate. '''Boomstick: But after ALL of that, there's still more to talk about. The Knight has done quite a lot without his abilities, spells and items. The Knight can toe up against the False Knight, who can destroy a bridge. He can also tank hits from him and keep fighting. ' Wiz: This is an amazing feat for someone the size of a bug. '''Boomstick: Well, amazing feats aside, the Knight can't attack while healing and even if they heal, they use all their Souls, rendering them unable to fire any spells until they get more. Wiz: The Knight is a Vessel all right, a vessel for mass destruction. (The Knight defeats Broken Vessel) ' ' Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! Death Battle On the S.S. Dolphin, Captain Olimar looks at his tracking device and sees that he's landing on a planet named Earth. When he lands, a few White Pikmin spot a treasure, dig in the ground and pull out a bottlecap. This bottlecap, which is very expensive, causes Olimar to jump in happiness, but suddenly, someone runs past and snatches the bottlecap off Olimar, causing him to fall over. This figure turns our to be the Knight, who examines the bottlecap. Two Red Pikmin help Olimar up, and he gets the Knight's attention. Olimar point to the bottlecap, and back to himself. The Knight looks down at the bottlecap and back at Olimar, and shakes their head. Olimar stamps the foot and tries to explain that it's for Hocotate, his home planet, but the Knight holds up his hand to silence Olimar, and shakes his head. One White Pikmin from behind Olimar rushes forward and tries to take the bottlecap from the Knight, but the Knight swiftly pulls out a Nail and slices the White Pikmin in half, causing a ghost to rise out of it. Olimar steps back, shocked and angry. His face goes red and he pulls out 4 Pikmin from the ground and equips his Rocket Fist. He gets into a fighting stance. The Knight slowly puts down the bottlecap and rolls it slowly away. The Knight subtly pulls out his Nail. The Knight slowly walks forward, brandishing the Nail. Olimar plucks more Pikmin from the ground and throws a Red Pikmin at the Knight, who stops the Pikmin and stabs it. The Knight's walk slowly turns into a run, which turns into a charge with the Knight holding his Nail up high. Olimar throws a Purple Pikmin at the Knight, who misses with the Nail. The Purple Pikmin hits the Knight on the legs, forcing them over. Olimar charges at the Knight and punches him as he stands up. The Rocket Fist allows Olimar to land two more hits in, the third hit being an uppercut. The Knight is sent flying through the air, and Olimar readies a Purple Pikmin. The Knight starts to fall and, sure enough, Olimar throws the Purple Pikmin upwards which sends the Knight flying. The Knight lands a few centimetres away from Olimar, who plucks more Pikmin from the ground. When the Knight recovers, they discover that they now have enough Soul to fire the Vengeful Spirit, and does so. Olimar, panicked, throws three Red Pikmin at the spell, who pass right through. Stunned, Olimar forgets to dodge the spell and is knocked away by the spell. The Red Pikmin land on the Knight and start attacking, using fire to attack. The Knight uses the Nail to kill two Pikmin but can't reach the third, which is on the Knight's back. When the Knight finally gets to their feet, Olimar has over 100 Pikmin. The Knight freezes in shock. Olimar sends Yellow and Red Pikmin to attack the Knight and runs with them. As the Pikmin swarm the Knight, Olimar spots an anthill nearby and orders the Pikmin to carry the Knight over there. The Knight tries to struggle, but Yellow Pikmin shock them, forcing the Knight to stop. Once the Pikmin reach him, Olimar picks up a Purple Pikmin and orders a Winged Pikmin to carry him. The Winged Pikmin struggle with the weight of the Purple Pikmin and Olimar, but they manage to position him over the Knight. Olimar smiles and drops the Purple Pikmin. The Pikmin lands on the Knight, stunning them. The Knight stumbles backward, his feet teetering over the entrance of the anthill. The Winged Pikmin drop Olimar next to the Knight and he pushes them over and into the anthill. The Knight falls into the abyss and Olimar cheers, but the dirt under him crumbles. Olimar's eyes widen as his feet slip and he falls into the abyss too. The Pikmin freak out, but a couple Winged Pikmin fly down into the anthill. As Olimar is about to land, the Winged Pikmin catch him and stop a potentially fatal fall. The four Winged Pikmin carry Olimar to a side-tunnel of the anthill before they collapse. Olimar blows his whistle, but the Pikmin are reluctant to enter. Olimar whistles again, but hears a slight droning noise in the distance. A bunch of Winged Pikmin appear, holding about 50 Pikmin. Olimar nods and the Winged Pikmin leave. Behind Olimar, the Knight climbs up to Olimar using the Mantis Claw. Olimar turns and the Knight brightens up the cave using the Lumafly Lantern. They look at each other with the deepest loathing. Olimar blows his whistle. All the Pikmin pause and look at him. Olimar points to the Knight and equips his Rush Boots. The Knight pulls out his Pure Nail. Olimar and the Pikmin charge forward, White Pikmin burrowing in the ground and Purple Pikmin trailing behind. The Knight uses the Soul Catcher charm. The Knight slices and dices the Pikmin, absorbing souls. Olimar uses his Pluckaphone to pluck Pikmin from the ground while whistling. Unfortunately, this calls the Pikmin back to him, giving the Knight an opportunity to fire spells at him. He fires a barrage of Vengeful Spirit spells at Olimar, who throws Red Pikmin at the spell. The Red Pikmin pass through the flames and try to attack the Knight, they easily kill the Pikmin. Olimar is hit by all the spells and is sent backwards, and the Knight follows up by throwing all their Nails, except two. Olimar closes his eyes and braces himself...the Nails get closer and closer, but the Pikmin start swarming the Knight. The Nails reach Olimar... He opens his eyes, he's not dead. The Nails haven't pierced him yet. Olimar looks around and sees the Nails on the floor and a Rock Pikmin nearby. Olimar understands. The Knight fights off the Pikmin, but can't shake them off. The Knight equips the Thorns of Agony charm. The Pikmin jump on the Knight and start attacking him. Thorns erupt from the Knight and kill all the Pikmin. The Knight fires another barrage of spells but this time, before they hit Olimar equips the Scorch Guard. The spells don't effect Olimar. Olimar runs forward and the Knight pulls out a glowing Nail. The Dream Nail. Olimar stops in his tracks and puts on Metal Suit Z, the Knight attacks Olimar, sparks flying off him as the Nail strikes him. The Knight kicks Olimar on the ground and starts to rapidly slice Olimar open, but the suit blocks the attacks. Olimar punches the Knight away with the Rocket Fist and is attacked by the thorns, spinning him around. Olimar equips the Mega Tweeter, takes a big inhale and blows into the whistle, the sound blasts out the suit, distracting the Knight and causing them to hold their ears in pain. Olimar runs forward and land a three-punch combo and uses the Pluckaphone again. Olimar is again attacked by the thorns, but they don't do too much damage. Three Winged Pikmin pop out from the ground, followed by one White Pikmin. The Winged Pikmin fly forward and pick up the Knight while they're distracted. The White Pikmin jumps up and poisons the Knight, they cough and Olimar blows the whistle. The Winged Pikmin take the Knight and pull them out the anthill. Olimar blows the whistle again and the Winged Pikmin pull him out of the anthill too. The Knight faces Olimar and uses the Dream Nail to read Olimar's thoughts. He sees Olimar's Nova Blaster and widens their eyes in shock, but the poison causes the Knight to collapse. Olimar walks to the Knight and applies Ultra-bitter spray on them. Using the Rush Boots, Olimar runs onto the S.S. Dolphin and flies off into space while the Knight turned to stone. Olimar turns the ship to the Sun and fires the Nova Blaster before speeding away. There's a flash of light, and the Sun explodes in a humongous supernova. The Knight starts shaking and breaks free of the Ultra-bitter spray. Their opponent is nowhere to be seen, but they see a blinding light in the distance. The Knight watches hopelessly as Mercury and Venus are vaporised in the supernova. Olimar watches from a safe distance as Earth and the Knight alongside it is vaporised. Olimar speeds away happily before realising that the bottlecap was vaporised with the Earth. Conclusion Boomstick: Ho ho ho! Who would've thought that such a little guy could cause such destruction? Wiz: Despite what it may seem, this was a surprisingly even match. The Knight had the advantage in strength and versatility, but Olimar's durability ultimately trumped it. Boomstick: The Knight could take a lot of hits, so they weren't going down easy, but if you can survive crash-landing from space into a planet after being hit by an asteroid and your opponent's best durability feat was surviving attacks that could shatter a small bridge, it's not like you couldn't defeat them with enough time. Wiz: In case someone is wondering if the Vengeful Spirit is actually a fireball, the bio for the spell is 'Conjure a spirit that will fly forward and burn foes in its path', while that doesn't necessarily mean it's a fireball, the code for the game names the spell a 'fireball'. Boomstick: Even if it isn't a fireball, Olimar had plenty ways to kill the Knight. He could've gained plenty of Pikmin to attack, which could've eaten the Knight or attacked him until he couldn't take any more or he could've forced a Bulbmin to control the Knight before landing a finishing blow. Wiz: And it didn't even take THAT much.' '''All Olimar needed was to fire the Nova Blaster at a star once. It may have also incinerated him, but at least it wouldn't allow the Knight to win. '''Boomstick: By the way, the White Pikmin poison is enough to incapacitate and even kill large enemies like Bulborbs. Being the same size as Olimar, the poison would've done SOME damage to him.' Wiz: If you have a spray that can turn people to stone for 10 seconds, all he needed was one opportunity to use it, because Olimar could just shatter the stone with a Rock or Purple Pikmin, causing the Knight to fade away. Boomstick: Mr. Olimar, I don't feel so good... Wiz: Hardy har har...Overall, The Knight had the advantage in strength and versatility, but Olimar just had the durability to tank all of the attacks thrown at him, and plenty more ways to defeat the Knight. Boomstick: This battle was a 'super' fun match, an absolute 'blast' to watch! Wiz: The winner is Captain Olimar. Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Small Based DEATH BATTLES Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Zacisawesome101 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019